character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Snailchan (Canon, Snail's House)/Cr33ver
'Summary' Snailchan '''is the persona for the Japanese electronic musician '''Keitaro Ujie, also known as Snail's House. Snailchan is typically perceived as a young girl with purple/pink hair, a pair of antennae, a snail shell on her back, and oversize cute but baggy clothing. Snailchan is depicted at different ages in different music videos, and despite how she may look in them, they're all the same Snailchan. Snailchan one day found herself sleeping and tired in the apartment of a young Japanese lady that works at an office, and also has the job of an Idle during the night. The woman was curious of Snailchan, she let her stay at her house since she had no other option. They bonded and grew a relationship but after one night at the woman's Idle performance, a stranger gave Snailchan a balloon. This balloon allowed Snailchan and the woman to fly up to a castle in the clouds, Snailchan thanks to woman and says her goodbyes. After this, Snailchan goes on adventures to stop the Evil King, alongside her friend Red Panda. Helping out people in need, such as a shooting star who needed to get back in space with his family. Even just doing stuff such as hanging out with a boy in a Studio Ghibli type of world with ghosts, or just listening to music. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 7-B Name: 'Snailchan '''Origin: Snail's House ' 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Snail Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hand-To-Hand Combat, Small Size (Type 0), Pseudo Toon Force and Game Logic, Magic, Light Manipulation, Spaceflight, Energy Projection, and Creation (via Magical Wand), Size Manipulation (Large Size Type 2) and Possible Statistic Amplification (via Strawberry Milk), Flight, Charge Attack, Inventory, Duplication, Healing '''Attack Potency: City level, Higher via Strawberry Milk (Was able to slice through the Evil King's Castle, and a mountain at the same time. Which equaled 41 Megatons of TNT.) Speed: MHS 'Flight Speed (Was able to fly through the sky at speeds of Mach 120.) '''MHS+ '''Reactions and Magic Speed (Was able to pilot a broomstick with her friend that flew away from an Earth sized planet in seconds, calculated at Mach 7,722. This applies to their magic speed since they both created the broom with their own magic, plus making the weird trail that followed them while on said broom.) 'Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Superhuman, Class M '''via Strawberry Milk (Is able to support her own mass.) [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength:]' City level', Higher via Strawberry Milk Durability: City level,' '''Higher via Strawberry Milk' (Can survive attacks from Evil King's Henchmen, who are as strong, if not stronger than her.) Healing makes her harder to kill. 'Stamina: '''Average 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range '| '''Hundreds of Meters via Strawberry Milk '''Standard Equipment: *'Magical Wand '(While we haven't seen her do much with it. Snailchan has shown to be able to create light, unknown energy, sparkles, create stuff such as broomsticks that allowed her and her friend to fly through space. She's likely capable of more, but we haven't seen anything else yet.) *'Strawberry Milk '(A drink that once Snailchan drinks it,increases her size drastically for a few seconds, also likely increasing stats such as her strength.) *'Snorkel ' *'Balloon '(A simple balloon that allows Snailchan to fly herself and others at incredible speeds.) Intelligence: Above Average. Is a quick learner and can learn new abilities quite fast. With the help from Red Panda, was able to travel to the Evil King and make him flee from Earth. Knows her way around some magic. With the help from a friend, was able to bring a lost shooting star back to it's family. Weaknesses: '''Can be overwhelmed by certain tasks, such as with her battle with Deadgrooves. Her Strawberry milk form only lasts about a few seconds. Is still fairly young and hasn't shown much by herself. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight '(Snailchan has shown the ability to fly without the use of any tools. She inhales air and starts to fly, pretty much like Kirby or Jigglypuff.) *'Healing' (Whenever Snailchan sleeps, she is able to regain health, but only when she sleeps.) *'Duplication '(In the album art for "エイリアン☆ポップ", Snailchan has shown the ability to duplicate herself.) *'Breathing in Space' *'Pseudo Toon Force and Game Logic ' Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 7